


if i sang this loud enough, you would sing it back to me

by terriblemuke (lylacs)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Fondness, I hope this doesn't suck, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, This is probably bad, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, and implied making out too, ashton's worried about the future, based off, cute I guess, i think, idk if it's counted as fluff, luke likes living in the moment, nothing too dramatic, or depressing, supposedly, that's the only reason why i marked it underage really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylacs/pseuds/terriblemuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's definitely a whipped mess for this kid. He isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i sang this loud enough, you would sing it back to me

**Author's Note:**

> based on "things you said when you were drunk". technically both characters are drunk, but i guess it'll count and still do.
> 
> this is my first time writing lashton, and something so short, since i wrote this pretty quick and in the heat of the moment, so i hope this doesn't suck ass.
> 
> i'm sorry in advance in case for bad grammar. and if some parts of the story doesn't make sense. i tried.

Perhaps it isn’t the brightest idea – staying inside your best friend’s car in the middle of an empty parking lot, because no one’s really willing to go to this certain club that only your friends enjoy, and desperately and repetitively kissing a boy at the backseat of the vehicle after drinking stolen beer from the area since they weren’t legal in the country yet. But with a hazy mind and straightforward determination to kiss the life out of this hot boy beneath him, Ashton couldn’t really give a single fuck in this moment.

 

Ashton _does_ think what’s bright about this whole ordeal is how he and Luke are making out without any distractions. There are no paparazzi or fans or their family or even Michael and Calum to get in the way of their desires, and it’s something they’re determined to fulfill tonight.

 

Though, all the same, it’s more than that – more than pressing hot kisses in each other necks and ear and cheeks and lips and all the sensitive places to create whines and discomforts in their cocks. Maybe it’s that through every action Ashton experiences this newly found hot white sense of _fuck_ , of how good everything feels and how it gets better after every one. But just as how the pleasure builds, it’s like his sense of control and factuality starts fading, disappearing because of the intoxication – either by Luke or the alcohol (maybe even both).

 

Ashton always has to go back to remind himself this was _not_ why he dragged Luke out of the club and back to the car – not to make out, as usual, or get each other off, as they do almost every time they’re alone – but to figure out everything. Because ever since it all started Ashton had developed the dilemma of wondering if this meant something to Luke, because it meant something to Ashton, and whether it would be something to both of them, together, or not. It’s bothersome to think like that, because he can just live in the moment, like everyone else – like Luke. It plays a big part in how mature he is that the future always matters, but he’s just so desperate to cling onto that reckless teenage part of him he had to ignore for a while because he could never fully indulge in it and now he thinks he’s had a little too much.

 

It’s not sickening, though, in the slightest, however Ashton just wants to know. And he’s drunk so he can’t really think things that thoroughly – how it may affect him and Luke’s relationship outside the two of them and how it would affect everyone else. Variables are a blur in this moment, but at least the words that leave his lips aren’t.

 

“Luke?” Ashton asks quietly, submerging from the state of mindlessness for a second, in the middle of Luke kissing around his neck, giggling uncontrollably like the lightweight he is.

 

He’s answered by a soft hum, but to Ashton that response isn’t enough, so he’s about to call again when Luke breathes on his neck for a moment before reaching up and placing a finger on Ashton’s lips.

 

“Shh.” He says before giggling to himself. Luke’s so cute, Ashton can’t help but fawn, but he brings himself back before the alcohol makes him lost again. “I’m supposed to tell you something.” Luke whispers, facing Ashton. “It’s a secret.”

 

“Okay.” Ashton says back. “What is it?” He’s about to ask, only to be interrupted by the blonde.

 

“Why are we whispering?” The young boy suddenly says, laughing like a giddy little child once more, resting his forehead against Ashton. There’s no impatience or annoyance running through Ashton’s veins at the fact that Luke didn’t answer immediately, because of the beer numbing every strong emotion except for this strange fondness he’s accumulating out of nowhere – not that he doesn’t always have that when it comes to Luke. It’s probably a whipped thing.

 

“I don’t know.” Ashton practically mouths, but Luke’s joyfulness trigger him to be the same, if even for a short while, so he giggles himself a bit. He’s definitely a whipped mess for this kid. He isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or a bad one.

 

After staring into each other’s eyes for a while, they find themselves kissing once more and Ashton, in his last piece of logical sense, thinks of that as his last chance for tonight, and maybe for a couple more. He won’t get the courage to ask the questions in other times, to get the answers he needs. And he won’t get a chance to get his hands on alcohol either, for a while.

 

It’s okay, though, he tells himself. He’ll just enjoy everything while it lasts, regardless of the consequences of heartbreaks that may come. It’s a step to living life to the fullest, to living in the now – well, as close as Ashton can be.

 

But then, right before Ashton is totally gone in all the short-lived affections the boy he really likes gives him, Luke says, “I think I love you. But, shh, don’t tell anyone.”

 

Maybe it’s not so short-lived after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. comments on this would be really appreciated. i'd like to see how terribly (or not) i fared.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
